Ice Cream
by KawaiiDino
Summary: In the rain, love may bloom. SaekixOC. First Fic. Be gentle with the flames. :D Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. *Tear*.


They sat there, just eating their ice cream; hers being bubblegum, his plain vanilla. All of sudden she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanna show you something." She replied, with a small smile.

They exited the ice cream parlour and she led him in the direction of a park. It was a plain field with slopes that dipped up and down as far as the eye could see. The trees in the park were all sizes, from thin saplings to Giant Oaks. There was a sudden burst of thunder in the distance. He looked around him for shelter, but she kept on going, walking with a certain spring in her step.

A single raindrop fell onto his nose.

"Maybe we should go back to the ice cream shop. I feel like another vanilla cone." He tried to get her to turn around with his words, but she just stopped, turned around to look at him. Then she took a step towards him. Their bodies were a mere fraction of an inch apart, and he could feel the heat from her body.

"You en't scared of a little rain are you?" she playfully teased.

"N-no. It's just that…um…that…we um….finished our ice creams and I feel like another one." He rushed out.

"Oh, really?" she closed any gap that may have been between them, her hands clutching each other behind her back, her mouth situated near his ear.

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as her breath made contact with his bare flesh.

Another drop fell, this time it's target being her head.

"C'mon. I know somewhere where we can get out of the rain." With that she turned around again and grabbed his hand once more. She proceeded through the now lightly drizzling rain coming down in sheets. It felt like a cooling mist on his burning cheeks.

In the distance he could see a building, well not a real building, more like a roof being supported by four wooden beams. Enough cover to keep them dry though. His platinum hair stuck to his forehead as he stumbled after her.

Her grip on his hand was relaxed and comfortable as she ran towards the covered area. She jumped the last few feet, dragging the taller boy along. They stood there for a second, hands still intertwined, panting from the run. She gave him a silly grin before erupting into a fit of giggles. She let go of his hand to cover her mouth. He just stood there, looking at her, slight confused expression, his hair still sticking to his forehead.

When she finally finished laughing she walked to the other side of the shelter and stared out at the sea of green. It matched her eyes, he thought. His facial expression softened as he stared lovingly at her back. Her hair and clothes were making small puddles on the floor around her. To anyone passing, the two teens would look like smudges figures, for the rain was so thick. They both stood still, holding their breaths, waiting for the other to make a move. The sound of nature sounded like a symphony. The rain pattering on the shelter's tin roof created the rhythm, _pat pat pat_. It sounded like a waltz to her. She smiled at the thought of dancing in the rain, with the boy that stole her heart.

"Why did you bring me out here?" he asked, walking to stand behind her. She could feel the heat from his body transferring to hers. She wanted nothing more than to just turn around and say: "I really like you!", maybe give him a kiss. She felt like screaming at him, to just slap him and scold him for being so ignorant.

_I guess it's true about guys. They really can't take a hint. _

She turns around, to find him towering over her. She felt protected, safe, and in love. How silly of her. He had a strange smile on his face, concern mixed with something else. He ducks his head so that their noses were touching. She stared at him, transfixed by his midnight blues. The water from his hair dripped onto her face. He lowers his head more so that their foreheads were touching. His eyes close, so do hers. They waited with bated breath; even the dulcet tones of nature's symphony seemed to have stopped.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." Her reply.


End file.
